


sacrificed.

by tdcyj



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Chains, Death, Drowning (?), Foul Language, Gen, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Murder, Psychopath, Traps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26751139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tdcyj/pseuds/tdcyj
Summary: Taehyun and his friends ends up inside a strange house game run by its psychopath owner, Peter. Figuring out that his ex, Yeonjun, was inside too, he was willing to sacrifice his life for his friends, and most especially, his ex. Will it end like how he wanted to?
Relationships: Choi Yeonjun & Kang Taehyun
Kudos: 6





	sacrificed.

**Author's Note:**

> story plot came from a dream and the said dream had it's setting in a story entitled DOLLHOUSE by @-sheena- on wattpad, i have written and posted this on facebook before so if you know who i am, no you dont. <3 also this is my first ao3 fic so im not really used to it yet but i tried my best !

✿ ❀ ✿

It was a new day inside dollhouse. Everyone was seated on their respective seats, seats with their doll numbers to be exact. Hands and feet tied to the back and legs of their chairs, though they weren’t sitting uncomfortably, Peter the psychopath made sure that they were still in good condition before eliminating them, ironic right? They were all asleep, it was a usual scene inside dollhouse. Soobin was the first one to wake up. The young man looked around but there was nothing else to be seen aside from his friends tied the same way as he was, the rest? White walls.

“Hyun, hey. Taehyun.” Soobin called out, trying to wake the sleeping boy who was one of his friends this room, no he wasn’t close with one and only one person here, who was Yeonjun. Taehyun’s ex boyfriend.

Soobin tried to set himself free from the ties but it was no use, Peter had made sure they wont be able to escape their traps nor will he let them escape this house. Moments after Soobin had given up freeing himself, he saw Somi who started to wake up and get to her senses “Somi! Are you okay?” it was a stupid question, he knows, but he still tends to ask it even if the answer was obvious.

“N,,no.” she mumbled her answer as her eyes met Soobin’s. something happened during the last elimination and for sure, she knew something none of them does. Somi was a secretive person although she talked a lot. She knew how to keep what has to be kept.

Soon then, Yeonjun woke up aswell followed by the rest of the so called dolls. Taehyun was still unconscious though, he was exhausted from crying too much, after loosing their friend who died from the elimination round. Wait, let’s rephrase that. He cried too much after loosing their friend who was _killed_ in the elimination round.

Everyone was frightened the moment they found out how this elimination round works, imagine being killed even if you were innocent just because you lost the game or you won the votes to be eliminated “Where is Yiren?” was the first thing that came out of Taehyun’s mouth as soon as he woke up from his deep sleep before groaning in pain as his head started to hurt, blinking a few times to get his eyesight clear but nobody answered “Tell me what happened yesterday was a dream.”

“Taehyu—” Yeonjun was about to speak to his ex but Beomgyu cut him off immediately “Don’t even dare call his name out, you asshole.” He spat at him. Beomgyu would have probably punched Yeonjun already if only he wasn’t tied to his chair “Fuck you and your set up, Peter. Rot in hell.” Everyone was mad at Yeonjun and this situation they are in right now, stuck inside this deadly house game with Yeonjun and Taehyun in one room is not helping either. They are mad for hurting Taehyun, that is. But there’s another time for that story.

“Ok chill.” Yeonjun answered back, mentally putting his arms up as a sign of surrender but he couldn’t because, well, he was tied just like everyone else. Then received death glares from everyone else in the room aside from Taehyun “Guys, don’t be too harsh on the guy, he’s one and we’re like, nine.” Taehyun tried sounding cool with a chuckle. He hates showing his easily-scared side specially at times like this, add the fact that he’s the most reliable among his friends so he had to stay strong for them. He had to pretend none of this affected him when it actually was.

The dolls were all busy talking about how on earth they could get out of this hell until someone spoke through the speakers, who else would it be? Peter of course, the psychopath “Rise and shine lovelies, it’s time for your next game. But before anything else, you all have to be paired and since Doll 06, Wang Yiren has been eliminated yesterday, you are now only nine dolls making that an odd number. Doll 09 gets to choose who to save as he won the previous game.” Though Peter wasn’t visible nor they knew how he looked like, the dolls knew so well that Peter was grinning behind the speakers.

Taehyun’s eyes shot open as soon as he heard his doll number, doll 09. He won the last game? Even Taehyun himself couldn’t believe that he won the last game, looking around the room, he would save himself but he didn’t want to be selfish “I’m saving Yeonjun.” He said without any hesitations making everyone frown at Taehyun, including Yeonjun.

“Are you really going to save that dumbass?”

“Why him?”

“Save yourself, Hyun.”

Taehyun didn’t mind the questions thrown at him until Yeonjun spoke “No, don’t save me, I don’t deserve it.” Yes, he doesn’t deserve to be saved by Taehyun. He hurt him too much yet Taehyun’s soft heart still chose to save the person who broke him to pieces “I’m saving you, shut the fuck up Yeonjun.”

“I said no, save Hyuka instead.” The older of the two argued. No he won’t let Taehyun save his life because it will just be put to waste. He knows himself better than anyone and he knows that he doesn’t deserve to be saved “I said I’m saving you so shut—” Taehyun proceeded to argue once again but before he could even finish, Yeonjun cut him off with something he knew the younger wont be able to argue with any further.

“Save Hyuka or I’m volunteering for elimination.” And just with that, Taehyun wasn’t able to fight back and force Yeonjun on what he wanted. Giving in, Taehyun sighs, glancing at Yeonjun and Hueningkai alternatively before looking up at the speakers and told Peter, “I’m saving Doll… 10.”

“Okay Doll 10 is now safe from elimination. Now, for the dolls who weren’t saved, I will be pairing you all up. You don’t have food to eat so you will go fishing for fishes, no fishing gears, catch them with your bare hands. Its up to you if you would want to go in the water or no, best of luck, dolls.” As expected, the lights went off as soon as peter stopped speaking. Smoke filled the room causing everyone to feel sleepy and fall asleep once again.

Meanwhile, Peter chuckled at his pairings. He looked at the list of the dolls’ names, he just finished pairing them “Let’s put the ex lovers together shall we? Put Doll 02 and Doll 09 together.” He ordered, his people then obeyed him, pairing Yeonjun and Taehyun. Yeonjun seemed like he still loves Taehyun, let’s see what he’s up to.

❀

The feeling of the cold cement touching their skin woke up everyone up from their sleep, it was about time the sleeping smoke or whatever it was called wore off “Where are we this time?” Somi asked as she dusted off the dirt on her bare skin, pretty annoyed and tired of peter’s bullshit. Why not just kill them all right away instead of making them do things like this, they were all going to die inside this house game anyway.

“W,,we’re supposed to catch fish? With our bare hands? And why the fuck am I handcuffed with Beomgyu?” Ryujin irritatedly asked as she tries breaking the handcuffs attached to one of her wrists and the other with Beomgyu. It was impossible but she still tried, they tried. The chain if the handcuffs were long though, let’s say, five meters long, for them to be able to move freely.

“Quit the complaints and let’s get this over with.” Yeonjun blurted out making everyone turn their attention to him, only for everyone to gasp and send glares, again “Holy shit— you’re paired with Taehyun—” Jinsoul, shocked and worried, looks over at Taehyun and met the younger’s eyes. Taehyun smiles lightly, telling that he’ll be fine being paired with Yeonjun. He will be fine, wont he?

“He’s right, let’s finish this already. Stand up, let’s go.” Taehyun ordered Yeonjun to get up as he dusted off his own clothes. It wasn’t obvious but Taehyun was really affected by the fact that Yeonjun is his pair. Firstly, because they were exes, it’s been long since their break up but their closure didn’t go really well. Secondary, he still does have feelings for the guy, not as much but it’s still present. That was how much he loved Yeonjun, that until today he still had feelings for his past lover.

“Are we going into the water—” Taehyun rolled his eyes at Yeonjun’s question, placing his hands on his waist, giving Yeonjun a look “What do you expect? Wait for a fish to jump right in front of us and catch it in the air?” raising an eyebrow, Taehyun seemed like he was comfortable talking to Yeonjun. Well in fact, he was. He didn’t know why either, the way he treated Yeonjun never changed even after being separated for a year or more, but Yeonjun treated him coldly.

“Ok.” Was Yeonjun’s only reply making Taehyun roll his eyes once again, he knew Yeonjun would act coldly but he still expected, even a little, for Yeonjun to treat him like he usually did “I guess its only me who would do that…” he mumbled to himself. It wasn’t long until everyone was already in the water but before they all dive in to search for fishes—yes a really weird task, don’t blame me, blame the psychopath—Peter’s voice was heard from who knows where “There’s a forbidden part of the river, make sure not to go beyond the barriers, good luck dolls.”

‘Don’t go beyond the barriers.’ Taehyun told himself, knowing that he tends to forget rules and just do whatever his guts would tell him to do. Taehyun was hard-headed yes, he never followed rules, not until Yeonjun and he dated, Yeonjun was dominant and Taehyun would obey most of the time. A mad Yeonjun? Scary. But ever since they broke up, Taehyun went back to being the old rebel he was. ‘Follow the rules or you’re putting Yeonjun’s life in danger.’ He said to himself, it was the only thing that would encourage him to follow the rules.

Everyone was busy looking for fishes, they were already soaking wet from diving into the river just to find at least one edible fish, let’s just hope peter did not put any snakes in here. Somi and Soobin have found a number of fishes already, knowing Somi? She wouldn’t want to loose, even if she was against her friends. Ryujin and Beomgyu, although the two didn’t really get along well, they already found two fishes. These two were another pair who never wanted to loose. Jinsoul and Yeonhee? Who knows where they are, Taehyun couldn’t get a sight of the two older women.

As Taehyun was busy looking for a fish, he luckily found one but since they didn’t have any fishing gears whatsoever, it was really hard to catch and he decided to chase it, pulling Yeonjun along with him as they were handcuffed together “Taehyun wait—” Yeonjun refused to get pulled by Taehyun, the younger was being reckless again, Yeonjun knew him too well but the younger just shut him up.

“There’s a fish okay, don’t stop me.” He cut him off and continued chasing after the fish. If you’re wondering why Taehyun chose to chase it, its because it was the only fish they found within the past hour, it was kind off hard to find the fishes because the water was dark due to the black rocks under but the water was clean, his friends were lucky to find a bunch and he was happy for that, but at the same time he wasn’t. It would be fine if he was the only one competing against his friends, he would even volunteer to loose! But no, Yeonjun was with him, and he wanted to save his life. And he will, with all his might.

Taehyun was so close to catching the fish but then a huge shell or whatever it is appeared right in front of him causing him to bring himself back up for air, the shock took away the air from his body causing him to choke a little on the water that was forced into his throat. Coughing, his eyes shot open, “What the fuck—” it was a huge turtle, it’s twice as huge as a car, and it was for sure, deadly. You could tell by looking at the turtle itself, it looked like a monster.

Taehyun froze and stared at the turtle that was right in front of his eyes but was brought back to reality as Yeonjun pulls him away using the chain of the handcuffs. “You crossed the barrier idiot, quit staring and get out of there!” He shouted at him making Taehyun swim back to where he was. Out of fright and nervousness, Taehyun couldn’t help but to look back at the turtle even though Yeonjun had already told him not to and to just keep swimming away.

This slowed Taehyun down, causing Yeonjun to pull the chain again and once he was away from the barrier, they could label themselves safe now. Yeonjun immediately grabbed his partner’s wrist and swam away, far away from the barrier, just for safety “Let go of me, you’re hurting my wrist.” Taehyun complained, trying to get Yeonjun’s grip off his wrist by pulling it back. Yeonjun didn’t need to be told twice and immediately let go of Taehyun’s wrist “Idiot.”

“Well, I’m sorry then. I’m sorry for being so desperate to save our lives. To save your life.” All Taehyun could do was apologize for his recklessness. That was what he always did, be reckless, apologize, forgiven, repeat, and Yeonjun was familiar to this, but that was what Yeonjun loved from the younger, even if Taehyun was reckless and all, he knew how to reflect from his mistakes.

Yeonjun looked at the smaller with a cold expression plastered on his ffac “I told you not to. I don’t deserve it, save your energy. I’ll die here soon anyway.” He argued, and before Taehyun could even speak, Peter’s voice was heard once again within the whole place, interrupting the conversation the ex lovers were having “Okay dolls, time is up, get back to surface.” Causing Taehyun to mess his hair in frustration, and even scream, at this point, there was no use on trying to save his friends.

Taehyun sighed, pushing his wet hair back and made it stay that way. His eyes were slowly turning red and glossy, in the verge of crying. “This argument won’t go anywhere, let’s just,, let’s just go back, I’m tired.” Yeonjun sighed as well, grabbing the younger’s arm and put it around his neck for support, he knew Taehyun was tired. The two walk back to the surface, without any fish in hand.

❀

Once everyone was back inside dollhouse, they grew suspicious at the fact that Peter let them walk back inside on their own instead of using that usual sleeping smoke peter would usually use, they weren’t handcuffed anymore as well, they already knew Peter’s tactics, why did he not use it right now? “I don’t feel good about this.” Jinsoul whispered to Soobin, immediately understanding what Jinsoul was talking about, he whispered back “I know, me too. But let’s hope nothing bad happens.”

On the other hand, Taehyun who was being oblivious and curious with his surroundings again, carelessly walked through the hallways. They were walking through a somewhat compressed hallway, only two can fit if you walk side by side. A glass wall separating the left side from the outside of this place, while for the right side of the hallway, was different doors. A door opened by Taehyun’s side and it seems like non of his friends, or even Yeonjun noticed that so he stopped his tracks and went inside without thinking twice.

Taehyun felt weird about the room, it was pitch black. His guts told him to get out and he did, but once he got out of the room, the sight in front of him wasn’t what he expected nor wanted to witness. His friends were stuck in the floor as if they were being sucked by quick sand, none of them could get themselves out. If he didn’t get out of that room any time sooner, he would have been in the same situation as his friends but in a darker, more compressed room.

“Peter what the fuck?! Let them go!” Taehyun shouted, not knowing where to face because peter wasn’t even there “Oh no can do, love. You escaped your trap so I’ll trap them instead. Who would you like to eliminate?” Taehyun’s forehead wrinkled as he frowned at Peter’s question “YOU FUCKING EXPECT HIM TO CHOOSE SOMEONE TO ELIMINATE? YOU DUMBFUCK, LET US GO!” It was Yeonjun. Yeonjun answered Peter back but to his bad luck, a bracelet just shocked him with electricity, a bracelet he didn’t even know was there.

“What?! No one! If it’s supposed to be me because I broke the rule and went beyond the barrier then so be it! Just let my friends go, please…” Taehyun begged for his friends to be freed, he would do anything to set his friends free. Anything, but it was no use, Peter just asked the same question again and again as if he was a broken player.

_“Who would you like to eliminate?”_

_“Who would you like to eliminate?”_

_“Who would you like to eliminate?”_

_“Who would you like to eliminate?”_

_“Who would you like to eliminate?”_

_“Who would you like to eliminate?”_

_“Who would you like to eliminate?”_

_“Who would you like to eliminate?”_

Taehyun was already having a panic attack, his breathing was uneven, he was clutching his chest “Fuck, Taehyun! Calm down, please, don’t let your emotions take over you!” Yeonjun barely tried to help him calm down but it was no use. Taehyun had already lost consciousness from his panic attack. Everyone lost their consciousness one by one.

_“I volunteer for elimination.”_

❀

Taehyun woke up on a bed, a comfy one. It didn’t feel weird, unlike when they first arrived at dollhouse, he had a weird feeling about the beds back then. His guts just knew that he was safe. Getting up to sit, he looked around, his friends were nowhere to be seen but what caught his attention more was the surroundings, it didn’t look anything like dollhouse, instead, it looked like a normal bedroom. A familiar bedroom “This… This is our room?” he mumbled to himself, realizing he was in a room that he shared with his friends.

Taehyun got off the bed and left the room as soon as he found the door, off to find his friends, he had a lot of questions “Guys?” he called, hoping to get a response, and luckily he did “Hyun? You’re up?” it sounded like Somi’s voice—along with other voices talking to each other—and he followed where it came from. The voices led him to the living room, everyone was there, except one, except Yiren “Where’s Yiren?”

“Oh lol, I killed her. That traitor.” Somi hissed as she rolled her eyes. Yes, you read it right, kill. This friend circle can kill, one reason why they ended up inside dollhouse, how did they get out though? “Liar? How?” Taehyun knew nothing about this making him really curious of what Somi knows and he doesn’t “There’s another time for that story, for now, we have to run the snack bar, come on.” Somi dodged the question before proceeding to head downstairs, where their snack bar was. The rest followed.

The friends run a snack bar, they put it up for a living and no they are not a family by blood, but by heart yes. They decided to abandon their families before for a number of reasons, one of them was making them feel invalidated just because all of them came out as a member of the LGBTQ+ and their families were homophobic as fuck. Now, they’re all living under one roof and are managing the snack bar for their daily needs. It was hard, but they got used to it, as long as they were all together, the knew they would be fine.

Everything was going well, until a specific customer entered the place. It was Yeonjun “Yeonjun?” Taehyun mumbled, he was about to call him out when another guy entered, then clinging onto Yeonjun’s arm, Taehyun’s mood changed instantly as he put his hands together, pressing his lips into a line “Ok someone play with me before I start loosing my shit.” he plastered a fake smile on his face as he turned his head over to the rest of the his friends. They were about question on why Taehyun started acting that way until Soobin eyed Yeonjun who was taking a seat with the guy he brought with him.

“I thought Yeonjun was dead? Didn’t he volunteer for elimination after Hyun passed out?” Jinsoul asked with confusion written all over her face, everyone except for Taehyun agreed, they remember it very well, it was Yeonjun who volunteered for elimination.

_Yeonjun couldn’t stand what was happening right now. Though he kept a straight face, he was worried about everyone in this room. Specially Taehyun. Most especially his ex._

_‘I can’t just sit here and let them suffer, can I?’ he thought to himself._

_“Fuck, Taehyun! Calm down, please, don’t let your emotions take over you!” Yeonjun immediately lifted his head up just to see Taehyun already close to passing out, that was when he decided. He made up his mind, to at least pay for what he did. To save everyone._

_“I volunteer for elimination.” just before the rest of everyone was sucked up under the floors, Yeonjun spoke. Everything stopped, and that includes Taehyun moving, he had lost his consciousness. As much as Yeonjun wanted to run to him and pick him up, he couldn’t. He was still stuck to the floor “Did I hear correctly, Doll 02?”_

_Peter finally spoke, even everyone was focused on Yeonjun. Shock, Fear and Gratitude in one. “I… I volunteer for elimination… Just let Taehyun and everyone else go, Peter. Please, I’m begging you…” Peter let out a chuckle as pressing of buttons were heard through the speakers. Just like that, everyone was freed, except for Yeonjun “Are you sure, Doll 02?” Peter asks one last time._

_“Yes I’m sure.”_

_“Okay then. The game has ended, Doll 02 has volunteered for elimination, all of you are free.”_

“He what—” Taehyun who was unaware of what happened that day after he passed out because of his panic attack, he does remember someone stating that they volunteered for elimination but he couldn’t remember it well. So it was Yeonjun? “Basically, your ex volunteered for elimination in exchange of setting the rest of us free, and Peter actually agreed to it.” Ryujin explained briefly.

“He what? But I wanted to save him because out of the whole group, he was the only innocent, why did he? And if he sacrificed himself, who the fuck is that then?” he pointed the guy who looks exactly like Yeonjun “I don’t know either Hyun, but lets get to work shall we.” Yeonhee tapped the younger’s shoulder before walking off to the kitchen.

Each of them went back to their respective jobs. Taehyun who was always the one to get customers’ orders, sighed as he walked over to Yeonjun and his ‘friend’ that he brought to take their order this and that. Though he wasn’t looking directly at Yeonjun, he could feel his eyes on him ‘Goddamn stop staring at me.’

Just like how their day would usually go, everything was normal, no chaos to be seen, even within the friend circle, they probably didn’t have the energy to bicker with each other right now, who would be? Being inside dollhouse was probably the worst thing that could happen to them and they were mentally fucked up. Taehyun decided to go to the kitchen and clean up things. As time passed by, he finished everything.

Taehyun left the kitchen and was about to clean the place as well but to his surprise, Yeonjun was leaning on the wall with arms crossed, as if waiting for someone “Why are you still here? Where’s Hyunjin?” he asks, then shoving his hands in his apron’s pockets, curious about this so called friend of his “How do you know about him?”

“Dumbass, he was and is your best friend ever since we were together and I tend to get jealous of him.” Taehyun let out a soft chuckle, keeping his cool. Memories of him getting jealous over Hyunjin then played in his mind, ah the good old days when Yeonjun would reassure him that Taehyun is and only will be his love. Though what Taehyun just saw earlier made him question is Yeonjun’s words were even true but he didn’t want to snap at Yeonjun right now “I sent him home.” Taehyun then mumbled a soft ‘ok’ as he nods.

“Anyways, I’ll get to the point. I would want to talk to you, your friends agreed too though they’re most likely giving me death glares right now but I don’t care anyways.” Yeonjun explained causing Taehyun to look over his friends who were just a few meters away from them and he saw them nod. “It’s a yes then. I’ll go get changed.” passing by Yeonjun, shoulders almost touching, he let out a deep sigh as he tried to get himself together.

❀

“Where are you taking me?” Taehyun asks keeping his eyes on Yeonjun who was holding the door for him as he hopped in the car “Somewhere you’ll love.” Was his only response with a smile plastered on Yeonjun’s before closing the door and proceeded to his place.

“What are we going to talk about?” Taehyun asks again but he still didn’t get an answer, a part of him was annoyed but at the same time, happy. He gets to spend time with the person whom his life revolved for almost two fucking years and the fact that their last talk didn’t really end well, ‘Maybe this time, we can end this properly’ he said to himself, a smile creeping up on his face.

When they arrived at their destination, Taehyun’s face lit up as he looked outside the car. Yeonjun took him to a place where the sunset could be seen clearly. Yeonjun knows him so well, and Taehyun was happy about that ‘He never forgot.’ Taehyun loves sunsets and sunrises more than anything, he could cancel all his plans just to see the sunset or sunrise.

“Wait here, I’ll open the door for you.” Yeonjun got off the car and walked over to Taehyun’s side to open the door, he offered his hand as well and Taehyun accepted it, taking Yeonjun’s hand in his and he got down the car, happiness visible in his facial expression. They honestly look like a happy and contented couple right now, sadly, not anymore.

“Let’s watch the sunset, shall we?” Yeonjun flashed a smile at Taehyun and he nodded as a response before they walk over to the area where you can sit to watch the sunset. It was just cemented so it was dirty, luckily, “I brought a picnic mat.” Yeonjun said, taking out the picnic mat from his backpack that he always had with him wherever he went and placed it down for Taehyun and him to sit.

The two were quiet for some time as they watched the sunset. It was pretty as always, calming. Taehyun got flashbacks of him and Yeonjun ditching classes that stressed them out just to watch the sunset to help them cool down. Their silence was broken when Yeonjun spoke up “Hey so,, I brought you here to talk about us.” Taehyun then sighed but didn’t take his eyes off the view, he was about to speak but Yeonjun hushed him before he could even do so.

“Look, let me speak first before anything. I know it has been so long but I haven’t gathered the courage to talk to you until just now… first, I’m sorry for not clearing out things before deciding on not to talk to you again, but look, we’re here, right now, talking about this, I hate to say this but thank you Peter.” Yeonjun chuckled as he looked down his hands and played with his nails before looking back up at the sky, remembering what happened inside that dollhouse and continue with his so called speech.

“Second, I’m sorry for lying. Yes, that was me who you saw that night. I was out with Hyunjin, but no I didn’t kiss him. He saw you, and kissed me, I swear, I’m telling the truth. He liked me remember? He was even said when we got back together last time because he wouldn’t have a chance with me then…” Taehyun’s lips curled into a smile before facing Yeonjun.

“I never doubted you, Yeonjun. I never believed that you kissed him. I didn’t think you were cheating on me. I didn’t get mad. I didn’t start a fuss in public after seeing what happened. That’s how much I trusted you, how much I loved you.” He said, the smile still plastered on his face, Yeonjun was embarrassed, head hanging low but after hearing Taehyun’s words, this made him look at the younger who was still focused on the sunset.

“No need to say sorry though, I already forgave you a year ago.” Taehyun continued, reaching out for his hand as he took off his eyes from the view to look at Yeonjun “Everything is okay.” He assured him before letting go of his hand and faced the sunset again “Got more to say? I’m listening.”

Yeonjun nodded before mouthing a ‘thankyou.’ “Lastly… it’s been a year right? I still do love you, nothing changed. Call me an asshole, whatever you would like to call me but, can we start over again?” he asked, causing Taehyun to look at him once again.

Taehyun took his attention off the sunset and faced his whole body to the older, then tilting his head before flashing a somewhat psychopathic smile at Yeonjun. “But Yeonjun,, you’re _dead_ remember?”

“I killed you. I killed you that night, you and Hyunjin. Dumbass.” Taehyun then laughed hysterically before everything vanished right before his eyes.

❀

Taehyun got up from his bed, smirking right away remembering how Yeonjun and he were just having a good time in his dream, sadly it was just a dream and will only remain that way “Haunting me in my dreams? Sorry not sorry. I don’t regret killing you that night, staying inside here seems fun, knowing everyone are killers.” He talked to himself, looking around the room, his friends were slowly waking up.

Taehyun is a psychopath who killed his boyfriend and this so called other man and is now inside dollhouse with his friends who are killers too. You read that right, everyone inside here are killers of different people, innocent and guilty. And Peter is here to teach them a ‘few’ lessons.

“Rise and shine lovelies, it’s time for your next game. But before anything else, you all have to be paired and since Doll 06, Wang Yiren has been eliminated yesterday, she has joined Doll 02, Yang Hyeseong in the morgue who has been eliminated just a day ago. You are now only eight dolls. Although you are evens, Doll 09 gets to choose two dolls to save as he won the previous game, and then we will pair you all” Peter said through the speakers.

Taehyun glanced at his friends before looking up at the speakers, not really knowing where Peter is at “It’s no fun if I save anyone, Peter. How about everyone against each other, sounds much more fun.” He suggested with that psychopathic smile again “I like the idea of that Doll 09. **Let the games begin.** ”

✿ ❀ ✿

**Author's Note:**

> for any confusions, taehyun was having a dream in a dream. does that make sense? HAHA thankyou for reading, i hope you enjoyed. <3


End file.
